The invention relates to a tractor front loader, and more particularly to a front loader designed for drive-in attachment to a tractor, that is to say to a front loader having brackets adapted to be permanently secured to a tractor and engageable with a detachable main portion of the loader which is adapted to be supported when not in use at the required height for drive-in attachment.
The detachable portion is secured to the brackets by attachment pins which hitherto have either been made a close fit in their associated holes resulting in their being extremely difficult to remove; or alternatively been made a loose fit therein causing the detachable portion to be loosly attached and the loader consequently to be unstable in operation, its instability becoming even worse as accelerated wear of said pins and holes occurs due to their loose fit. The object of the invention is to facilitate the release of the detachable portion of the loader without causing any such loose attachment and instability, and to provide means for taking up wear of the attachment pins and their associated components.